


A Christmas Gift

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You and Loki exchange Christmas gifts.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 21





	A Christmas Gift

The feeling of Christmas was in the air, and you absolutely love the holidays. When Tony tossed around the idea of a holiday party, you were all over it. You planned the whole thing, and every other avenger in Stark Tower watched your excitement in amusement. Including the trickster god.  
There was always something about Loki that drew you to him. You were always glancing at him when he wasn't looking and laughing a bit too hard at his pranks and tricks.   
It was obvious to the rest of the avengers that you had a thing for Loki (and that he had a thing for you) but you brushed it off as a simple schoolgirl's crush.   
That was far from the case, and deep down you knew it. That's why you found yourself smiling as you browsed the aisles of the local mall looking for the perfect gift for Loki.   
You had gotten him as your secret Santa recipient (Tony said it was random but you weren't convinced) and you were trying to find the perfect gift to give him at the party tonight.   
Your eyes lit up as you spotted a green and black slytherin sweater- and it came with matching fuzzy socks! You ran your hands over the soft sweater as you remembered the first time that you watched the Harry Potter movies with Loki. 

It was one of those days where there were no planetary threats to take care of and things were kind of slow around Stark Tower. You'd just started the series marathon alone, none of the rest of the avengers caring much for watching the movies with you all day. Loki had entered the room just as Hagrid said the famous line, "You're a wizard, Harry." Intrigued, Loki asked if he could join you and you gladly said yes, scooting over on the sofa to make room for him. You'd ended up having to pause the first movie halfway through and answer all of Loki's endless questions, although you didn't quite mind. His curiosity had brought a smile to your face and warmth to your heart. After the first movie finished and you came back from the kitchen with popcorn, ready to start the second one, Loki asked what House you'd be in. "Definitely a Y/H/N."   
He had smiled in agreement, before his brows furrowed and he asked, "What do you think I would be?"   
You bit your lip, thinking a moment before answering, "I think you'd be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin."   
Loki nodded his head, "Yes, I think you're right. I'd say I fit Slytherin the best."   
After you'd watched all of the movies over the span of a few days, you lent Loki your Harry Potter books. He was fascinated by them, and it felt nice to share a love of something with Loki. (Sorry if you don't like Harry Potter, btw)  
Imagining Loki wearing it around Stark Tower (and sliding around in the fuzzy socks) made you smile so wide that your cheeks hurt. You knew that you had to get it, even if the only time he ever wore it was to try it on.   
You left the mall and got ready for the party. Your nerves began rising as guests arrived, and you decided to do the one thing that always calmed you: dance. You found that you could always rely on the rhythmic movement of your body to clear your mind and ease your nerves.   
You made your way unnoticed to your room, planning on coming back after a song or two.   
You stretched before putting on a song from The Nutcracker. You closed your eyes and moved your body to the music, losing yourself in the dance. You followed the choreography that you knew by heart, repeating the same moves that you'd practiced a thousand times before.   
After you'd finished and the song was over, you heard the sound of someone softly clapping and you opened your eyes in surprise.   
The person standing in the doorway was Loki, a box tucked under his arm as he applauded you.   
Blood rushed to your cheeks and your lips parted in shock, wondering how long he'd been there.   
"That was truly wonderful, Y/N. I believe it gets better every time."   
Your eyes widened. "Every time? I- I didn't know anyone saw me."   
"I did." The implied double meaning didn't go unnoticed. Loki continued, his features soft as he gazed at you.  
"I don't know why you insist on hiding such an amazing talent, but I've kept your dancing a secret. Speaking of secrets, I hope that you like your gift. I've noticed that you don't have a pair, and I wanted you to have them." Loki's voice was teasing with a hint of nervousness at the end, and you humbly accepted the box he extended to you.   
You bit your lip, looking up at him gratefully. "You're my secret Santa?"   
The corners of his lips tilted up slightly, and there was a shine in his eyes as he nodded.   
You untied the bright bow carefully and opened the box as he watched. You gasped when you laid eyes on the most beautiful pair of ballet shoes you'd ever seen. You ran your fingers over the material tenderly as you said, "Loki, this is too much. You really shouldn't have done this for me."   
His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he asked, "Do you not like them? I was told that-"   
You shook your head, saying, "No! I absolutely love them. Thank you, really. It's just.. I'm your secret Santa, and now I feel terrible about the present I got you."   
Loki's worried expression shifted to one of relief, and he smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure that I'll love whatever it is, because it's from you."   
You practically turned to mush at the sweetness of his words. You held up a finger, signaling that you'd be right back before going to get his gift from where you'd hidden it.   
Your fingers brushed his as you handed him the gift bag, and felt crazy because that little touch seemed to awaken your soul and set your heart on fire.   
You watched anxiously as Loki moved the tissue paper out of the way, his eyes lighting in amusement as he pulled the socks from the bag.   
You tilted your head back and put your hand over your eyes, completely embarrassed by what you'd gotten him. You heard a deep chuckling and you whispered in frustration, "I feel so stupid."  
You heard Loki shuffling around before you felt a hand touch your own, moving it from your eyes to your side. He was wearing the sweater you'd gotten him over his shirt. "Don't. This means more to me than you know. Thank you, truly."   
The way he smiled at you made your knees weak, and what he did next absolutely left you breathless. He stepped even closer to you, your chests mere centimeters apart as he looked down into your eyes. Loki took your face in his hands ever so gently, as if you were made of glass, and closed the distance between your lips frustratingly slowly.   
Your mouths pressed together and for a moment the whole world seemed to stop spinning. Everything else ceased to exist, and you had an undeniable feeling that this was exactly where you should be. Here, now, with Loki.   
You moved your head back a bit, ending the kiss but resting your forehead against his. You kept your eyes closed, a part of you believing that this was too good to be true but never really wanting it to end. Maybe Christmas was the time of year where miracles really did happen.  
"Loki?"   
"Mhmm?"   
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, Y/N."


End file.
